


A Warrior of Legend Arrives

by Jainas_Orc



Series: Warrior of Legend [1]
Category: N/A - Fandom, OCs - Fandom, Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Just Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Missionary Position, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Prisoner Roleplay, Roleplay, Sex, Size Kink, Slow Insertion, Slow penetration, Threesome - F/M/M, big dick, from behind, huge cock, midieval
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas_Orc/pseuds/Jainas_Orc
Summary: A warrior of legend steps out of a blizzard and into a night of pleasure. A northern medieval-esque mountain village is home to one of the region's most famed sex-taverns, where everyone is there by choice and all the patrons get their coin's worth before they leave--even if in unexpected ways! Come back for more installments of this series following this mysterious living legend on his various sexual exploits.The characters, story, and universe are original to my brain, but I imagine this world looking something akin to Skyrim (woops, my nerd is showing).
Relationships: Ara/Lady of the House, Ara/young man, Malia/Ara, Malia/young man
Series: Warrior of Legend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605007
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. A Warrior of Legend Arrives

The door shuts out the howling wind and snow behind you. A woman in sheer fabric stands from a stool behind the counter to the left. Seated around a fire central to the main entrance, several men straighten in their leisure, eyeing you up and down. Their armor is in various states of removal as they swallow ale from tankards, their beards drizzled with the stuff. You shoulder your bow and shake the snow from your helmet.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” the woman says across the way.

You turn toward her. She’s looking you up and down as well, taking her time.

“You’re…tall,” she says.

You approach the counter. Your boots are heavy on the wood floor. The chatter continues behind you. One of the men laughs heartily and several others follow suit.

“You’ve been out in the cold for a long time, haven’t you,” she asks. Her sheer robes fall over her curves. Her breasts are plump, round, falling against her ribs, ribs which you can almost see. Her waist curves healthily, her belly slightly pouched. “What’ll you have? A meal? A session?”

You reach up and ease your helmet off. Your long black hair falls around your face and down onto your breastplate.

“Last time I was around here,” you say, your deep voice soft, “I saw a lass who told me she would be here. Red hair.”

“Malia. Yep, she’s here. She’s with a client now, though,” the woman says. “If you would like, I have some goat fresh off the fire for you while you wait.”

“I’ll have Malia now,” you say.

“My…you’re really that into her? She…well, nevermind. Her current visitor is a repeat customer, so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait your turn, newcomer.”

“Now,” you repeat. You pull aside your thick fur cloak to reveal the pommel of your sword belted to your hip. You take a step toward her to hide the sword behind the counter and out of sight of the other men.

Her eyes go wide. The dragon’s head on the pommel glints in the firelight. She looks up at you, having to tilt her head back. 

“I…I didn’t know you were still alive…. You’re him, aren’t you?”

You give her a small smile, pull the cloak back over the weapon.

“I’ll have Malia now.”

“Let me…show you to the room,” the woman says, moving around you.

You catch her arm. “No need. Just point. I’ll find her.”

All down the hallway you hear the occasional groan, grunt, squeak of wood on wood, slap, exaggerated feminine moan, fake giggles. You pause at the last door on the right. A man grunts behind it. You turn the knob and push.

“My time’s not up, Vina—hey! Who do you think you are? This one’s taken,” the man protests as he sees that you’re not the woman from the counter.

“Get lost,” you say, not loudly, yet a bite sinks into your words. “She’s mine now.”

“Pft, fuck you,” the guy says, turning back to his thrusting.

He’s small, his shoulders not much wider than your torso at its narrowest point. He stands a full head and a half shorter than you. All in all, pretty average. His thrusts are erratic. He has no rhythm. His feet shuffle around as his humping throws him repeatedly off-balance. His breeches, around his ankles, expose a hairy ass where his shirt, browned with age and wear, fails to cover him.

You step up behind him. “Unless you want me to fill you up, too, get lost.” You feel a tingle of heat trail down your abdomen at the thought. His ass is nicely rounded.

The man turns his head to look up at you over his shoulder. He scowls, starting to tell you off again, but something in your expression stops him.

“You’d really do it,” he mumbles. 

You bite your lip, considering him again. He’s not ugly. Definitely not pretty, but not ugly. You feel that heat again trickle down your insides, down into your bowls. Yeah, you could take him. You’d fill him right up, too.

“Disgusting!” the man scoffs, flinching away from you. His tiny dick jerks free of the woman laying before him and hangs somewhat limp against his right thigh. “Get away from me.”

“I wouldn’t disappoint,” you tell him. “Once you’ve had a man inside you—”

“Just—get out of my way!” the man nearly screams. He backs away from both you and the woman on the bed. Although his mouth is twisted in disgust, his eyes keep flashing down to your crotch. He looks at you as though some part of him is reconsidering.

You turn away from him to untie your cloak. “I’ll pay back the rest of your time with her,” you tell the man. “Leave.”

“I don’t want your damn gold, I wanna fuck!” the man protests.

“I can do that for you, too,” you offer again, your voice rumbling in your chest to nearly a growl.

“I…I….”

“Go back to the commons. If you change your mind before I leave this place, you’ll know where to find me,” you tell him. “And close the door.”

The man’s footsteps start up and stop and start up again as he finally leaves the room. You look over and see he’s left his belt and belt knife on the table in the corner. He’ll be back.

“I’ve seen you before,” the woman says, the bed creaking as she pushes herself up onto her feet.

“I told you I’d pass through this region again.”

“That you did…” she says, her voice warm. “I didn’t think I’d actually see someone like you…stopping in a place like this, though.”

“Well, I’m here.”

“Yes. Yes, you are. Here, let me help.”

She comes around to stand in front of you and you see she’s put on a silk robe and tied it tightly under her breasts. Her hips curve out wide under the falling garment. A smile tugs up the corner of your mouth. That heat trickles back into your lower abdomen. Her fingers are long, slender, delicate, and she deftly unties your cloak, catching it to guide it gently down and around your shoulders. She has to rise up onto her toes as she does this, her arms going around your neck briefly. You can already feel your cock beginning to grow, restrained under your armor though it is.

“You’re a warrior,” she says, noticing the bow, the sword. Then her eyes land on the dragon’s head hilt. “You’re—!”

“I’m nobody,” you tell her. 

She closes her mouth, looking you in the eyes, her own wide with a mixture of awe, trepidation, shock.

“You’re tall,” she finally says, trying to regain her easy demeanor. “Taller than anyone around here.” Her red hair falls over her shoulder as she reaches to begin freeing you from your armor. 

She starts with your bracers, your greaves. You let her untie the segments on your shoulders, your back and chest. She then works at the armor pieces on your legs. The thin cotton shirt and breeches you wear under the steel and leather are rich, if simple-made.

She turns to stack the armor on a bench by the door. The curves of her waist, her lower back, her hips…. She’s small, but well-built. It’s been a while since you’ve done this, but she’s probably the best you’ve seen in any place like this one.

“Will you tell me your name?” she asks. “I know who you are, but…well…nobody knows the real you. The man under the helmet, the armor. The real man, the real person you are. I…want to know you.”

You chuckle deep in your chest, thinking she’ll know you very well, soon enough. “You can call me Ara.”

She gasps. Your identity is a mystery as true as she said it, but there were many rumors as to who you had been before you became this warrior of legend. Quite a few of them hit very close to home. She must have heard many of them, even as far north as this village lies. You had many times before met men claiming to be you, boasting of the deeds you had done—and making up many things you hadn’t done, some things you wouldn’t do, evil things—and more times than not you’d set those men in their place. This woman must have encountered some of those men in her time. Well, at any rate, you would show her what it is really like to spend the night with you. The real you.

“Ara…like the lost prince?”

“I’m not lost,” you tell her, stepping close and cupping her cheek. It’s warm. Soft.

She blinks up at you, obviously trying to hide her shock. 

You take a deep breath. 

“Alright. If you can’t forget that, let’s go with it,” you tell her, gesturing toward the bed. “Just let me do it all, and you can dream of this until I return to these parts again. Shall we?”

She nods slowly, taking the few steps to the bed, her feet fumbling over the floorboards. You watch to make sure she doesn’t trip or fall. She stops there, facing you, clearly not sure of herself, of what she should do.

You slip your shirt up over your head, not bothering with the ties. She gasps as you pull your head free.

“You’ve been hurt so many times…” she whispers.

“I deserved it, most of those times,” you reply quietly. You know where all the scars are, what they all look like now, where they all came from, who dealt them. Most are faded. It’s been a long time since anyone’s been able to cut you.

You step toward her and she watches you, uncertain.

You lift your hands to her robe, fingering the folds at her collarbones. “I’ll be gentle,” you tell her. You mean it—or that you’ll try to be, at least.

She nods after a moment, her eyes flicking back and forth between yours. The trepidation in her eyes softens away. There is trust in her expression, now. Good. You never like it when they’re afraid.

You look down at her body. Her breasts swell plump under the silk, rounded, their pointed nipples poking at the fabric. Your hands trail slowly down her chest to cup them. They’re firm, hot in your palms. You slip your thumbs up under them. They’re heavy, full, and you lose sight of your thumbs under their curves. Malia hums, closing her eyes under your touch.

“You can be a little rough,” she whispers, tilting her head back slightly.

“We’ll get there,” you tell her. “Patience.”

You trail your hands down her waist, down her hips, feeling her curves, feeling the realness of her. Your cock begins to rise up in your breeches, bulging up, trying to stand freely against the cotton holding it down. Heat bursts through your abdomen, tingling. You reach behind her and cup the thickness of her ass. It’s too big for even your hands to hold. A light throbbing begins to pulsate in your dick as it tries to rear up again.

Malia giggles. “My, you’re big!”

You laugh in response, taking one of her arms in your hand, guiding her hand to your bulge. She knows what to do. She starts stroking you, gentle, slow. Your eyes flutter briefly and your hands trail up her backside, up her back, around under her ribs, her breasts. You fumble for the robe’s tie and free it. The silk whispers as the ties slide down across her hips. You reach into the robe, slide your hands over her bare skin. It burns under your touch. She sucks in a breath at the feel of your hands running over her body. Her breasts are soft, plump yet yielding. You slide your hands down around behind her and squeeze. Her hand in turn squeezed around your cock as it pulses in her grip. She pulls your breeches down and helps you step out of them. Your dick rears up at her, nearly hitting her in the eye as she bends.

She blinks and looks up at you. “It’s massive,” she whispers.

“I’ll take it slow,” you assure her. A fire alights in her eyes as a smile spreads across her face and she bites her lower lip.

You take her shoulders gently and turn her around, pulling the robe down around her arms. She lets it fall down her back. 

“On your stomach,” you tell her.

She crawls up onto the mattress and settles herself down, hugging a pillow under her stomach. She arches her back and her ass perks up at you.

“Higher,” you whisper, your voice warm and low.

She gets up on her knees, bracing with her forearms, and spreads her legs. You can see down into her. You step up to the bed and put your hands on her ass, thumbs caressing. 

Your cock rears, arching up at you. 

You take the shaft in your hand; thick as it is, you can’t wrap your fingers all the way around. You point it down, down at her as she waits, down, down, stepping right foot forward, guiding the tip into her.

Her flesh burns against the tip of your dick. She gasps as she feels you there, feels your tip trying to open her, trying to spread her wide enough for the shaft that follows. You press into her, not too hard.

Nothing. You stay pressed against her, pushing it harder and harder, trying to get the tip inside. Your cock throbs. You feel the heat building higher and higher in you, your hunger rising. The shaft grows in your hand, thickening more still. At this rate….

No. It’ll happen. You just need to have patience.

You slide your hand closer to the tip and hold it in place as you press into her a little harder. She moans softly, her flesh quivering against your cock’s tip as you wriggle it against her ever so slightly. You move the tip up and down, slowly, up and down against her quivering opening. Bit by bit, you feel yourself starting to slide inside as the tip slips around against her. The heat of her against you burns, urging you onward, urging you inside. She moans again, the sound of it much different from the pretended pleasure you heard out in the hallway. A wetness arises around the tip of your cock, helping it, easing it inward, so slowly inward. You push harder, harder, circling against her, circling into her, pushing, circling, slipping ever so slowly in, in….

She moans again and you feel the tip make it inside, sliding into her tightness, her body heat feeling so amazing after so long in the cold. Your eyes flutter shut again as you savor this, the pressure, the burning flesh, the pulsing inside both of you. It makes you bite your lip in anticipation.

You slide your hand a little down the shaft as it throbs to be inside her, deep inside her. You push it in, gently at first, then harder as the pressure builds and you make very little progress. She moans as you try to fill her, moans as the tip slides in ever so slowly.

You have to put one of your hands on her hip and pull her against you as your girth tries to push her away. You ease your way in deeper, her body swallowing you slowly. She moans and arches her back as you thrust deeper and deeper, the massive throbbing tip of your cock spreading her wider and wider the deeper it plows, making way for your ever-growing girth. She pulses against you, you push into her, thrusting, going deeper. Her wetness makes the going only slightly easier.

You’re almost all the way in. You put your other hand to her hip and she moans long and low. You give a sudden thrust, pulling her against you as you do so. Your cock pushes deeper. It’s almost buried completely inside her. The skin of your abdomen burns against her ass as her pussy throbs, full almost to the brim with your cock. Your hands tighten around her hips, but you take a deep breath, forcing them to soften. You promised her you’d be gentle, at first. You slide your hands down and stroke her ass, the cheeks thick and plump in your grip as you squeeze gently.

There’s just a little of your dick still to get inside. You thrust once more, swift and deep, pulling on her hips. She gasps and convulses around your cock, but you’re fully inside her now. She goes down lower on her arms, moaning into the pillow. Her thighs try to tighten around your hips, but you lower your hands to them, stroking the hot skin, easing her. 

You spread her open again, ease her thighs wider, her knees further apart on the mattress, spread her cheeks with your thumbs, and start to pull your hips back.

This time, it’s easier. She’s dripping wet, pulsing around your cock as you rear back. She groans. You feel a rumble rising from deep in your chest. Your cock slides free. You hadn’t meant for that to happen. It arches, strong and throbbing, against your abdomen. You grip the shaft, wet with her, and point it back down to thrust.

The tip pushes back into her, spreading her wider and wider. It’s even thicker this time. She moans out a long breath, open-mouthed, twisted around to look back as you thrust deep, deep, deeper, sliding all the way inside. The bits of bulging flesh all along the inside of her rub against the tip, gripping your shaft, but you thrust onward. She moans again, her voice rising the deeper your massive shaft tunnels. You fill her completely once more, pushing every last inch into her.

Back, you pull back, sliding back, throbbing, burning, thrusting in again, thrusting, thrusting, fast, sliding fully inside, pulling back, thrusting, thrusting.

She is moaning loudly now. You can’t help yourself. The sounds she’s making pushes you. You’re hungry and she’s warm and tight around your massive girth barreling into her. You grip her waist and pull her at you even as you thrust deep. In and out, thrusting, pulling, thrusting. She squirms, quivering as you fill her over and over. She gasps between moans, as though she’s surprised to be feeling anything, let alone genuine pleasure.

You pause, deep inside her. You feel yourself throbbing against her tight walls. You feel your cock growing again. Getting even thicker. Malia groans and looks back over her shoulder at you. She feels it too.

You pull out all the way. She gasps, bites her lip.

“Roll over and scoot up,” you tell her.

She does and you climb onto the bed. You crawl ontop of her and she opens her legs wide for you, feet dangling in the air. Your cock bounces heavy against your thighs as you place yourself between her thighs. You look down and can see the throbbing all along the shaft. It appears to grow even as you watch, lengthening. 

Before it grows too big to get it back in, you grasp the shaft and angle the tip down into her. You push it in, feeling the heat and slick wetness of her as you push harder and harder until you’re sliding inside once more, sliding deeper and deeper, filling her as she convulses around you. She squirms beneath you as you put both of your hands on the mattress on either side of her waist and thrust over and over to get it all the way inside. You look up at her and she’s making that face women make when it feels good and they don’t have to fake. A groan escapes her as she squinches her brows, screws her eyes shut, and bites her lower lip.

You pull back, almost completely out, and her groan intensifies. She opens her mouth, her tongue flicking out. 

You lean over her, moving to stroke her hair and brush her forehead with a kiss. She’s remarkably beautiful.

You thrust, pushing hard to get it all in.

Her arms go around your chest. Her fingers play at your spine, pressing against your skin, warm where she touches you. Another thrust and you feel your balls slap against her ass. 

You’re all the way in.

She puts her legs around your hips and ass, holding you there. You look down at her face again and she’s watching you, biting her lip again, her brows drawn together. Her right hand moves to cup your cheek. Her thumb strokes the skin under your eye.

You kiss her. Something you haven’t done in a long while. You kiss her and she kisses you back and you forget time and place. She’s all there is, her soft lips playing with yours, her tightness squeezing your throbbing cock.

You start thrusting again. She breathes heavily but kisses you still. There’s something about her, you could spend the rest of your life in this moment with her. Her body keeps time with yours and you thrust again and again, filling and pulling out and filling, thrusting deeper and faster and harder and faster and ever deeper. She’s moaning as you kiss each other. You feel your own moans grumble deep in your chest as she keeps time with your thrusting. 

She wiggles under you, moaning open-mouthed now. You kiss down her throat, her chest. Your thrusts push her up and your thick cock pulling out of her pulls her down on the mattress. The slapping of your balls against her hot flesh punctuates the jolted ends of her moans as you press hard against her.

You crawl closer to her, lean farther over her. Your lips now only reach her forehead, which you brush with the occasional kiss when you feel the urge to. Her lips find your neck, your collarbones, your shoulders. She sucks on your skin, moaning and breathing hard even as she does this. You thrust faster, deeper, harder. Her legs splay wide once more, giving you even more room to pound into her over and over and over. 

You’re grunting, grumbling deep in your chest, your mouth open above her. Your pleasure is growing intense, redoubling on itself with every powerful thrust as you send your massive cock into her depths. You’ve found the very edge of her with your tip, and with every deep stroke, your tip presses harder and harder into this deep, burning barrier. Your cock grows thicker still, lengthening with every hard, fast thrust. Every pounding thrust pushes your tip hard into this deepest part of her, pushing her up on the mattress before you pull back out, the thick girth of your cock’s elongated and pulsing shaft pulling her back down the mattress as it struggles to free it’s length before you thrust hard back into her. Her wetness makes it somewhat easier, allows you to thrust faster and faster. You’re really pounding her now. 

She’s moaning loud, squirming under you, her hands frantic on your back, her legs spreading wider, toes stretching, pointing. Her head tilts back, her eyes wide, staring past this room, her mouth and throat open like her pussy must be with your cock thrusting into it faster and faster, in and out and in and out, pounding to the rapid sound of your balls slapping against her ass, slapping, thrusting, pushing, sliding, slipping, tip pressing hard, shaft squeezed by her tightening. She’s moaning louder and louder, the sound jolted by your pounding thrusts. She gasps for breath between moans torn from her open mouth.

You can feel her squeezing hard around your cock, harder and harder. It’s growing more and more difficult for you to thrust, to pull fully back without slipping completely free. You put your hands between her shoulders and neck, bracing her shoulders against your forearms. You scoot your knees even closer, and feel her legs widen further even as your thighs lift her ass up.

This is it. You pull nearly out. She clenches herself around the massive throbbing bulb of your cock’s tip. You take a deep breath and thrust the full length of your cock completely into her in one hard, continuous push. This thrust is faster than all that came before, and she’s filled with you before she can even gasp. She tightens around you so strongly that you nearly fall over the peak of your pleasure—but you hold back. Just a little more, not yet, you can’t cum yet.

You thrust your hips against her, your bodies pressed together, now. Her fingernails scrape at your back, not biting into your skin, but scrabbling against it. The sensation pushes you closer to your climax. She’s practically screaming from her pleasure now, but you don’t relent. Not yet. It’s not over yet. 

You continue this shallow thrusting, no longer attempting to pull out. Just thrusting. Your tip presses hard against the deepest part of her with your every thrust. The pressure building, from her squeezing, her scratching, her mouth frantic against your chest, her legs tightening around your hips, your cock’s tip plowing into her deepest burning flesh, you thrust and thrust and thrust—

and she really is screaming—

and you’re roaring—

and ecstasy erupts through you—

and you’re thrusting faster and faster still—

and she is crying out, her voice thick with her own eruptive pleasure—

and you’re thrusting, thrusting, thrust—

she’s convulsing, squeezing, convulsing, tightening, locking your cock in place—

and you feel the release, the sweet, almost painful release, feel the gush flow through your cock, push its way through your girth nearly strangled by her tightness—

and you’re still thrusting, thrusting, gushing, thrusting, gushing deep into her, filling her with your fluid, your seed, gushing so hard and thick as you’re thrusting deep against the depths of her, your tip barred by her burning flesh—

and your fluids lubricate the inside of her, rushing down the length of your massive, throbbing cock as you continue to gush and thrust and thrust and push your tip harder still and gush—

and some of it squirts out even as you’re thrusting and feeling more and more of it rushing through your cock to fill her with your seed—

and then you fall over her, your arms weakened by the rush of pleasure as it sweeps its final pulses through your cock, sends the last dregs of your fluids through your shaft and out your hard-pressed tip.

She’s crying. 

You didn’t mean to make her cry. But you can barely breathe, yourself. You feel your cock deflate a little, ease up a little.

She’s holding you close, pressing her lips against your neck, breathing softly the word “yes” over and over, barely audible.

You try to pull your cock free, but after the first slip, she tightens against you, sucks in breath, gasps. You look down at her, push yourself up off of her with your hands on the mattress beside her red face. Her eyes are closed, tight, her lips slightly parted as she turns her head to the side and breathes through her teeth. “Ooooo,” you hear her moan.

You pull your cock out a little more, the slippery nature of your fluids helping it along. She shudders, squirms under your body, one of her hands going to feel her breast, to squeeze it, to feel the nipple and play with it. Your eyes go wide and you almost start thrusting again, just from the sight of her enjoying herself even after all of that, even after she came and came hard. 

You pull your cock fully out. She gasps and her lip quivers. She squirms around under you once more. She turns her face to the other side and moans.

Your arms nearly give out. You lay your body down on the mattress beside hers. She turns onto her side and pulls herself against you, wrapping her arms around your middle and putting her head on your chest. You wrap an arm around her shoulders, your fingers stroking the soft, burning skin there. You can feel her breasts pressed against your ribs, feel them pressing harder as she breathes. Her breath is warm.

“I’ve never…,” she begins, sighing, “felt…anything…like that.”


	2. The Legendary Warrior Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior of legend awakens to a new sex partner, a first-timer who hasn’t taken a dick yet. A northern medieval-esque mountain village is home to one of the region's most famed sex-taverns, where everyone is there by choice and earn salaries, and all the patrons get their coin's worth before they leave--even if in unexpected ways! Come back for more installments of this series fallowing this mysterious living legend on his various sexual exploits.
> 
> The characters, story, and universe are original to my brain, but I imagine this world looking something akin to Skyrim (woops, my nerd is showing).

The door slams open and you’re wide awake, scrambling for the belt knife you’d concealed under a pillow even as you’d been thrusting into Malia.

Malia screams. You put your body in front of hers, holding her behind you with one arm as you hold the knife in the other, blade arcing back against your forearm as you prepare to ward off an attack.

The man from earlier is standing in the doorway, breeches pulled up and tied off at his waist. He’s fuming. He points a finger at you, but then, seeing that you have a knife and he doesn’t, he shrinks back to the threshold. He extends the finger again, this time hesitating to put it any closer to your knife than need be, regardless of the several paces of open floor between the two of you.

“Your—your time’s up!” the man studders. “I—I don’t know who you are. I just—it’s my turn! I was here first—you had your turn, and now…now…I want mine, blast it!”

You lower your knife arm. The man is trembling. You take a closer look at his face. He’s not a beautiful man, as you saw before, but…he isn’t bad looking. Just young. A hump-happy young man who must have learned not too long ago how to fuck something.

You chuckle.

“I—I’m not joking,” the man sputters.

“Come on in,” you tell him, trying not to burst into full-fledged laughter at the look on his face. “Come on, I won’t hurt you.” You put the knife back in its sheath and toss it onto a chair across the room.

The man frowns, stares over at the knife. He looks like he’s thinking hard. He takes that first step after more than enough time. He shuts the door, hesitating before releasing the latch and turning to face you.

“You…I heard what you did to her. I could hear it down the hall….”

“Did to me?” Malia laughs, coming out from behind you, wrapping herself around your arm, leaning against you. 

You look down at her. She smiles up at you. You don’t remember falling asleep, but you feel better rested than you have in many years. She kisses a crisscrossing of scars on your shoulder.

“You did something, that’s for sure,” Malia whispers. You can hear the smile in her words.

“I know what you said earlier…,” the man speaks up after a bit of silence. “What you said you’d do to me.”

“I know what I said, too,” you respond, looking up at him after a moment staring down at Malia’s red hair as it glows warm in the candlelight. She smells like warmth, honey, wild mountain flowers. And a little like you, now.

“Does it…does it hurt?” His eyes are wide as he asks. You can hear him swallow.

“Only if you struggle against it.”

“Oh….”

“Mmmmm…,” Malia hums. “I think he’s curious.”

“I…!” he begins to protest. “I…. Maybe I am. A little bit.”

“That’s okay,” you tell him, looking him up and down. You know he’s watching your every movement, every rise and fall of your chest, the flickering of your eyes over his entire body. He’s on high alert, perhaps half-expecting you to swoop down on top of him and pound him where he lands.

“I’ve…heard…things,” he says, quiet. “I’ve heard men talk…about how it felt that one time they tried it….How…it’s different…but really…feels good.”

You chuckle gently. “It does.”

He looks up at you. “You’ve done it?”

You nod. Malia watches you, as well, her fingers trailing slowly up and down your arm, raising goosebumps where she touches your skin.

“Which part?” he asks, watching his bare toes scrape around on the wood floor.

“Both.”

Malia hums again, brushing a roaming kiss lower on your shoulder. “An adventurer,” she whispers for your ears alone.

“Does it hurt?” he asks again.

“Only if you fight it,” you repeat. “And only if we don’t take it slow the first time.”

The man nods, slowly coming closer.

“But I also want my turn in her,” he says, not really sounding all that convinced anymore.

Malia laughs. “I think we can work something out between the three of us. It’s not my first time with two men at once.”

You wrap an arm around her and she snuggles against you as you squeeze her tight. You then let her go and crawl off the bed. The man watches you, his eyes going wide as your bare dick bounces flaccid against your thigh.

“It’s…huge.”

“I’ll go nice and slow,” you assure him, “you have my word.”

He swallows audibly again. And nods.

You walk slowly across the small space toward him and come to a stop before him. 

“Take your shirt off,” you instruct.

He fumbles to do as he’s told, his expression one of surprise, as though he didn’t think he’d really do it. His fingers scramble, one of his nails scraping his skin. He looks down and hisses. 

You reach out and run your thumb gently over the spot as it turns red from the scratch. He sucks in a breath and looks up at you as you caress him. His body is softer than some of the soldiers you’ve made love to, but still solid enough to tell you he’s worked hard in his life. Up close, he’s even softer on the eyes. You jerk your head back toward the bed.

“What do I do?” he asks, stumbling toward the mattress, looking back at you even as he comes to a stop with his thighs against it.

“Relax. Breathe. When’s the last time you took a shit.”

He looks down awkwardly. His face reddens, and the glow of heat flows down his neck onto his chest.

“After you chased me out of here,” he answers quietly, eyes boring into the floor. “I was so furious…it just kinda happened.”

“Perfect,” you chuckle.

You’re right behind him, towering over him. You put a hand on his shoulder, another on his side. His breathing quickens and he stiffens. You lean down to whisper in his ear.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

He swallows yet again. “I want to. Like the stories. I want to at least try.”

“Like the stories,” you whisper, pressing your lips to his neck. “Breathe. Relax. You’ll be okay.”

You can feel him melting under your light kisses. You stroke his shoulder, wrap your arm around and down to stroke his dick. It lurches under your touch and he breathes hard.

“You can stop at any time,” you whisper. “Just say the word.”

He nods, leaning against you as you stroke him, squeeze him. His skin grows warmer and warmer against you. You finally undo the ties of his breeches and slide the garment down over his hips. His ass is firm, if a bit hairy. You put a hand on his cock as it hangs free and he steps from the breeches. 

Malia climbs off the bed and tosses the breeches aside. She reaches between the two of you and grasps your own dick firmly in her hand, giving it a delicious tug. You feel that same heat trickle down through your abdomen, down through the shaft, down into the very tip of your cock. She pulls it, rubbing her fingers over its length as it expands in her grasp. You do the same thing to the man’s cock, feeling it grow, thicken, arch upward in your grip. It’s still small compared to yours, but that’s never been a fair comparison to begin with. Your own dick grows, lengthening, swelling, rearing up in Malia’s grasp. She’s using two hands just to grip it now, to stroke up and down it’s throbbing length. The tip thickens to a throbbing bulb ready to spread him wide.

You put a hand on the man’s back and whisper, “Bend over…spread your legs…and breathe deep.”

The man nods, his head tilted back against you. You were sucking on his earlobe. He was starting to moan ever so quietly. 

He pushes himself upright again and takes the couple of steps toward the mattress. He bends over, bracing himself against the bed’s edge with both hands, and spreads his legs. “Like this?” he asks, his voice breathy. He turns his head to look at you. His eyes widen a the sheer size of your cock pointing at him.

You look down at Malia. She grins up at you, winks, and hurries to climb onto the mattress and lay down so that her head hangs over the edge. She’s right in front of the shorter man, smiling up at him.

“Don’t be scared,” she says as he watches her. “I don’t bite.” She licks her lips and reaches both hands up to play with his cock. Even so, he straightens up again, sucking in a breath and looking back at you.

You feel your brows rising as you nod at Malia in approval. She really has done this before.

You step up behind the man and place a hand gently on his hip. Your cock stands tall between the two of you, arching up toward you. You can see it bobbing as your pulse thunders through it from base to tip.

“Relax,” you tell him again, your voice gentle, quiet. You put a hand between his shoulder blades, easing him into bending over. “Take a deep breath in. Good. Now out, slowly. That’s it. Keep doing that. In…. Out….” You guide him into relaxing. 

He’s at the perfect angle, the perfect height, for you. Just tall enough that he doesn’t have to be up on the mattress, but short enough that you’ll be able to thrust easily up into him.

“In…. Out…. Very good. In…. Out…. I’m going to start, okay? Keep breathing, just like that. It’ll make it feel so good, believe me. In….” You continue to guide him in the proper breathing.

Malia strokes his cock, gently, slowly, not doing too much with it until you’re able to get yours inside of him. She knows how this plays out. He can’t cum too soon, or it won’t be as good for any of you. One of her hands has reached down so she can play with herself as she watches.

You spread the man’s ass cheeks with your thumb, easing him gently open as he continues to breathe. Malia plays gently, subtly, with the tip of his cock, keeping him fully erect even as you can hear his breath quicken. He knows you’re about to be inside of him, thinking it’ll be quick and painful. It won’t be, though, you’ll make sure of that. He’ll feel every second of the sweet, slow pressure as you fill him just slowly enough to keep it feeling better and better.

You put the tip of your cock against him, a hot, pulsing bulb prepared to spread him wide open. He gasps and you feel his flesh quiver against you. His ass cheeks clamp down on your tip.

“Relax,” you breathe into his ear, tugging on it with your lips and sucking the way that made him groan moments earlier. “Breathe…in…. Out…. Good…very good…. In….”

You suck at his neck and press your cock into him. He yields easily, more easily than even you had anticipated. He sucks in air, and with that, his body nearly seems to suck in your cock. The tip slips in with very little resistance. 

Not wanting to give him time to grow anxious again, you push more cock into him. It slides in and he gasps again. He convulses deliciously around your cock. You keep pushing, one hand on his ass, the other around the shaft, holding it steady as you push deeper inside of him. His gasp becomes a moan as you thrust deeper and deeper, going slow enough to cause him nothing but pleasure, yet fast enough to nearly make you gasp yourself. He swallows you up, and you feel your cock slide deeper and deeper into him. He’s tighter than even Malia was, but, somehow, the going is easier this time. His body seems to hunger for your massive cock, not fighting it in the least. His groan becomes a thick moan.

Malia reaches between his legs and finds your cock’s shaft to stroke it as you let go of it to grip his hip other and thrust the rest of the way into him.

The man quakes as you press your hips into his ass, the rest of your cock’s throbbing shaft burrowing into him until the very base presses against him. Your balls swing lightly into his.

“Oh…g-gods…,” he half-moans, half-gasps.

“I told you,” you whisper, holding him against you, feeling his warmth, his thundering heartbeat pulsing all along the girth of your shaft, squeezing you over and over so gently.

“My turn,” Malia whispers, heat thick in her voice.

She puts both hands on his dick as it arches up nearly parallel to his clenched stomach.

“Step closer to her,” you instruct. 

He does, and you take the steps with him, your cock never slipping an inch. You bend him over again, and he braced his hands on either side of Malia’s elbows.

“You ready, big man?” she asks him, not giving him time enough to answer before pulling his dick down toward her and slipping the tip into her mouth.

“Ho—ly—” he gasps.

“Here’s how this works,” you tell him, your breath tickling his ear. “I thrust into you, and my thrust makes you thrust into her. You just let it all happen. Got it?”

“Haaa—” he tries, meaning to say something along the lines of “yes.” Or so you assume. He is a first-timer, after all.

You brace against his ass with your hands and pull back out. The quaking around your shaft heightens your pleasure. This time you’re able to keep it in, the tip a throbbing bulb anchoring you inside of him. You can feel your cock throbbing. You look down at it, a massive shaft thickening even as you watch. If you wait any longer, it might not fit back in.

You thrust. He groans. You push into him, going deep, filling him up. As you thrust into him, the force of your cock pushes his own dick further into Malia’s mouth. The deeper you thrust into him, the deeper you thrust him into Malia. You fill him, he thrusts down into her throat. You can hear her breathing around the fullness in her throat. Your head swims in agonizing pleasure as he squeezes around you, his own pleasure mounting as he takes it from both sides.

You thrust harder, hoping it doesn’t choke Malia. She moans. The man moans. You grunt, pushing the last of your growing cock deep into him. Your balls slap against his, which slap Malia’s forehead.

He’s shivering against you, quivering.

“Take your time,” you whisper into him. “Don’t cum yet. It’ll only get better. Just wait for it.”

He manages to nod.

You begin to pull back and his cock pulls up out of Malia’s throat, back up into her mouth. You pull, pull, pull, slowly enough to avoid causing him to clamp down around your cock again. Gently, you pull the shaft nearly free and then thrust back up into him, not giving him time to think, just thrusting, thrusting, feeling him being pushed forward by your powerful, cock, feeling him being pushed down into Malia’s throat by all of your throbbing girth. Over his shoulder, you see Malia fingering herself once more. She moans quietly, her throat filled with cock.

You pull back all the way and immediately thrust, pull back and thrust. You slide in and out of him, tunneling into him and feeling him close back up even as you pull back, only to be opened back up, spread wide again by your cock’s plowing tip. You open him wide again and again, thrusting him into Malia’s throat over and over and over. She moans and sucks against his cock, the sounds she makes keeping in time with your thrust-pulling. She’s playing with herself, really going at it. She arches up a little once, even as the man begins to push back against you.

He wants you to thrust faster, to fill him back up faster. He presses his ass against your hips as you fill him to the brim, your cock fully buried inside of him.

You put both of your hands on his hips, holding him in place, keeping him from getting over-eager as you pull back out. Already, he’s moaning nearly to match Malia. You nudge his feet wider with yours and bend him further. He has to slide his hands farther down the mattress to brace himself.

And then you’re thrusting again. Hard. Fast. Fucking him like he’s never been fucked before. Like he’s never thought possible, before. Before you. Before you bent him over and thrust the full length of your massive cock into him and opened up a whole new world of pleasure to him. Before you were thrusting so hard and fast that your balls slapped together in time to the force you created to thrust him into Malia’s throat over and over and over, deeper and deeper with each one of your thrusts deeper and deeper into him. You bend him over farther still and thrust up into him, holding him by the shoulders even as you lean back to get the perfect angle.

The entirety of your throbbing, girthy shaft thrusts up into him again and again. You’re going deeper than you had even with Malia. With her, your cock had grown and grown until you were pressing hard against the very end of her depts and still some of your shaft was left out in the cold. With this man, you’re going deeper and deeper, burrowing that massive bulb of a tip deeper and deeper, plowing him deeper, opening him, thrusting deeper and deeper, your hips pressing hard into his ass. With every thrust, you can still feel your shaft growing, lengthening, pounding. Growing, thickening. Thrusting, thrusting….

He’s quaking against you, his legs shaking. He’s moaning hard and loud, nearly crying out. Malia writhes on the bed, her hand hard at work as she rears her ass off the mattress and squirms. She would be crying out if her mouth and throat weren’t completely filled with his cock which you thrust into her with the sheer power of your own cock.

You yourself are rumbling, groaning, the sound coming from deep in your throat, deep in your abdomen, deep in your cock.

You’re pounding him. You pull his shoulders hard, pull him down hard against your hips with every pounding thrust. The bed is squeaking hard against the three of you, squeaking faster and faster. The man rears up against you, groaning in quick session, barely taking time to breathe. He’s close to exploding. Just knowing what you’re doing to him, how you must be making him feel, that pushes you faster, fills you with a burning hunger to really, truly, fuck him, fuck him hard.

Your thrusts don’t pull that far out, now. You cock slides out a little at a time, yet it still somehow thrusts deeper and deeper, harder and faster and thicker. Your burning hunger pulls a growl from you, from deep in your chest, from deep in your abdomen, from deep, deep in the base of your cock.

Something releases, releases from deep burning pit of your pleasure. You vaguely hear Malia’s full-throated screaming as she climaxes, her fingers deep inside of her and the palm of her hand working hard against her. The man’s body has tightened hard around your massive, raging cock. But you’re still thrusting. You’re thrusting hard, hard, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting, thrusting—

you roar and double over, falling over onto the man even as a cry of ecstasy rips itself from his throat and he rears up against you. You’re thrusting, the pleasure consuming you, driving you forward, deeper, thrusting deeper—

that gushing rushes through the shaft of your cock, a thickening nearly painful in his squeezing, tightening convulsions—

you’re thrusting, your balls swinging with his—

that gushing powers through your dick and spews out into him, gushing out around your cock as he convulsed again at the sensation, crying out as his pleasure heightens to the breaking point—

you’re thrusting the last few pumps of your seed into him, thrusting as you fall over the edge of your pleasure—

he falls over Malia and she’s choking on his seed, his fluids spraying out of her mouth and splattering your shins—

your own fluids spray out of the man with your final deep thrusts—

and he’s crying.

Malia finishes squirming on the mattress, panting around the cock in her throat, her muffled voice high-pitched.

You let the last pumps of fluid bring you the rest of the way down, and then you pull your deflated cock slowly from the man’s body. He clenches at it as the last few convulsions run through him. You stroke his back, easing him, easing your dick free. Easing his cock from Malia’s throat with your own pull.

Malia’s arms go up around the man to hold him as he pants, doubled over onto the mattress. You put your hands on his soft back to brace yourself, breathing almost as hard as he is. Using him as your anchor, you lean around to look a question at Malia. She catches your gaze and gives you an exhausted smile, reaching a hand toward you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the second in a series of interlocked pieces. Some of the following stories occur relatively soon after those preceding, while others may occur after long gaps of time. This is a piece of original erotic fiction of which I am the sole creator.
> 
> I work to create safe, informed, and consensual sexual situations in my erotic works while still implementing elements of fantasy and the occasional sub/dom dynamic. I believe we all need to do our parts to create safe, informed, and consensual environments and discussions surrounding sex. Then we can have some real fun!  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Warrior of Legend Pays His Debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A warrior of legend is called to atone by to the Lady of the House for his astonishing...disruption...of her business the night before. She collects his debt with pleasure.
> 
> A northern medieval-esque mountain village is home to one of the region's most famed sex-taverns, where everyone is there by choice and earn salaries, and all the patrons get their coin's worth before they leave--even if in unexpected ways! Come back for more installments of this series fallowing this mysterious living legend on his various sexual exploits.
> 
> The characters, story, and universe are original to my brain, but I imagine this world looking something akin to Skyrim (woops, my nerd is showing).

You hear a rustling of the bedding and look over from fastening your greaves. Malia is stirring. She stretches, arm going high over her head, her back arcing under the blankets, a plump breast bared to the chill morning air. Her hand comes down into the space you left between her and the other man. Her fingers splay out, searching. She frowns, a swath of frothy red waves tumbling down over her shoulder as she raises herself up a little. She squints, blinks, looks around the room for you.

Your eyes lock with hers.

Her eyes go wide, then fall to your boots.

“You’re going.”

You nod. You both knew you would. Knew you had to. But the look in her eyes hurts you. You hadn’t expected it to, but it does. It stings.

“You will come back.” Her eyes flick back up to yours.

The man stirs but remains fast asleep. You glance at the long curve of his spine as he lays half on his stomach, one leg curled up in front of him.

“I’ll do my best.”

“No. Not good enough,” Malia whispers. Not harshly, just serious. Without doubt. “You will come back.”

A small smile flickers across your lips. Finally, you nod. “I will.”

She frowns at you, that expression of loss creasing her forehead again.

“Soon,” you add, knowing that ‘soon’ could mean anything, for men like you.

The commons beyond the hall are sparse, just a few men lounging around the fire, warming themselves before heading back out, others eating spiced breakfasts at tables to one side. The woman behind the counter beckons you over as you emerge, retying your cloak.

“I…heard…you were quite the showstopper, last night,” she whispers, batting your hands away to tie the cloak herself. “Very impressive, even from out here.”

She looks you in the eye, just then, a dangerous glimmer there.

“I lost a bit of coin, because of you,” she continues. “Men complaining you showed them up. Without even being in their rooms.” She shakes her head, tisks, but her face retains its smirk

“Fragila,” she says, not looking away from you as she flags down a serving girl returning with an empty tray. “Keep an eye on the counter.”

Your eyes widen a moment. She can’t really mean to….

Fragila stares at you a moment before coming around to switch places with her lady of the house. She’s pretty in her own right, but too young. And, hopefully, off-limits as a result.

The older woman, in another robe of sheer fabric—this one ice-blue—loops an arm through yours and pulls you toward a door to the right of the counter. An iron key comes out of a fold in the robe and she unlocks the door to push it open with a slippered foot. She pulls you inside—you’re only half-serious in your protest that you really should be going—and shoves the door closed again, locking it from the inside. The key seemingly evaporates in her garment. She shushes you, grasps your hand, pulls you down a narrow, dim hall.

Your heart starts to beat a little faster as she turns to lead the way. The sway of her hips is delicious, her ass big and plump, her hips wide, her waist thin and curved beautifully. She stops at a door to the left, second from the end. All the others must be empty, not a single peep or scrape comes from any as you pass them.

“It’s just us,” she says in a husky voice. “No one to hear the…power…we’ll share. Can’t have people knowing I might have to bang the guests, from time to time.”

A tiny growl rises up through you, barely audible. You doubt she can hear it as she pulls out a different key, this one cast in steel.

You step up close behind her, put your hands on her hips, press the crotch of your armor against her. A hunger already grows beneath the plates of leather and metal. She fumbles with the key a second before getting the door unlocked, pushing you inside, and then locking the two of you in.

You stumble for several feet—she’s strong—and come to a stop, your eyes wide with shock. The room is dim, but several high windows provide enough light for you to see clearly once your eyes adjust.

A bed-like piece of furniture stands to one side of the room, large and sprawling, yet cupped like a ladle. A traditional bed sits in the room’s center. Thick rugs and pillows are arrayed all over the place, the floor appearing a sea of cushion.

“Take it off,” she instructs from behind you. “Now.”

She comes around you, stepping onto the floor of fluff and reaching up to undo the cloak she had just fastened. The knot comes apart with one quick tug. Her fingers flash to the pieces at your shoulders, your chest, moving deftly. The armor falls to the floor around you. She has your heart beating faster with the speed at which she undresses you. You barely have time to fumble your way through untying the greave on your left arm before she has the rest of the armor around your ankles, along with your breeches.

“Over there,” she says, pointing to the ladle-seat.

She gives you a gentle push and a wink and you do as she says, sitting down into the thing. It’s surprisingly comfortable, just the right size and shape to cup your body and support you as you lay back, not completely horizontal. Your legs hang off the end, your feet swallowed in pillows, your dick hanging over between your thighs.

She comes to you, still swathed in her see-through robe, and turns around. Before you can react, she sits on your thighs, facing away from you. The warmth of her body, the weight of it, pulls that trickle of hungry fire down through your abdomen and you can feel your dick begin to grow beneath her. 

She turns to grin over her shoulder at you. She can feel it too, the slight swelling. She bends over. You can see the curve of her ass, thick, gorgeous, the curve of her back exaggerating its roundness just perfectly. The spread of her cheeks atop your dick is delicious. You want to be up in there, already, thrusting.

She starts swirling, moving her back up and down, circling and sliding back and forth, rising and pressing down hard. She’s dancing herself over the shaft of your cock as it thickens between her ass cheeks, between her thighs, as she spreads her ass to swallow that throbbing girth as it lengthens and pushes up against her, harder and harder with every swirl, every slide.

As suddenly as she began, she stops, twisting to lock eyes with you. A fire burns in her expression, a smirk on her lips, a lift to her right brow.

“Didn’t think you had it in you, after all of that last night,” she all but purrs. “That’s good. You owe me.”

She stands to face you and rubs her body with both of her hands, feeling her breasts, her waist, her hips, her hands going back up to her neck, down, down to the plunging v of the robe. Her fingers hook under the folds of fabric neckline as it swells across her chest, pulling the material slowly over to the sides, slowly, more and more skin pressing free from the robe. Her breasts fall out over the neckline as she opens it completely. They’re thick and plump, heavy against her ribs, perfect sloping teardrops pointing at you.

She gets on her knees and presses those perfect breasts against your cock. It rears up in answer. She slides her breasts up and down along the shaft, then leans closer, pressing them harder, her skin burning against this raging erection of her making.

Without warning she grasps your cock in one hand and gives it a squeeze. A hard squeeze.

“Don’t you move a muscle unless I tell you to,” she commands, your dick caught firmly in her grasp, squirming to free itself as it grows even longer, thicker. The hand tightens, yet not painfully. “Understand?”

You nod.

She stands and steps out of the robe to fling it atop your armor before bending to place her hands on your thighs as she stands before you. Your cock rears back against your stomach, massive and throbbing, rocking side to side with every thundering pulse.

She scoffs and straddles your hips, grinning down at you, down at your tower of a cock as hunger rages through it. She picks it up in one hand, squeezing deliciously, running her hand all the way down to the base, then tightening to pull back up all the way along the shaft.

A moan escapes you without warning.

“Haven’t had anyone fuck you, lately, have you?” she chuckles.

As you watch, her hand pulls the shaft back toward her and she goes up on her toes to angle it properly. Before you can take a breath to steady yourself, she’s bearing down on the tip as it throbs against her flesh, burning so suddenly against it. The tip is massive, engorged, raging against her wet tightness as she presses harder and harder. Her hand grips your cock, holding it firmly in place as she forces that massive head inside of her, fraction by fraction. You feel it opening her, slowly, so beautifully slowly. She sighs, hot and hungry, and the tip slips inside with one swift lurch.

You gasp. Your cock arches up at her, throbbing hard as she begins to lower herself around the massive shaft. The pressure builds as she descends around you, forcing your dick inside herself, plunging it deeper and deeper, sliding its girth in farther and farther. She’s filling herself with you faster than you would have done if the thrust was yours.

You’re breathing hard. Your dick is thickening even as she bears down on it. She lets out a long breath through clenched teeth, the hint of a moan in it. 

You can barely think. Your head lulls back against the cushion, sucking in air as she slides hot and tight and fast down around the towering shaft. She’s so tight. Your own pulse squeezes against your shaft even as hers adds to the thundering sensation.

She lets out a throaty “aahhh” and comes to a rest straddling your hips.  
You lift your head and look down. Your cock is nowhere to be seen. Its entire massive length is inside of her. She got it all in with just that one move.

She laughs at the look on your face.

“Didn’t think it would make it?” she asks, one brow raised at you.

“…I…” you try, but she starts swirling around on top of you even as you attempt to speak, cutting your words off with the feeling of your dick sliding around inside of her.

The movements of her body around your cock bend it slightly this way and that, causing the thundering pulse to intensify in certain places along the shaft before moving to squeeze at others.

She takes a deep breath and lets her head fall back as she swirls. “Oh…I’m going…to make you…pay…for last night…” she breathes.

Before you can think to answer, she leans forward on you, putting her hands on your chest. “Don’t hold your breath,” she whispers, nipping the air in front of your nose.

Using her hands on your chest to push against you for leverage, she lifts up off of your hips, not bothering to go slowly. She lifts her body, and your cock slides back through her, squeezed by her as she squeezes her stomach in the movement. The higher she lifts off of your dick, the closer her face comes to yours, and the more your dick is arched toward your stomach by her motion. 

She’s kissing you, pressing her soft lips against yours, opening your mouth with them, kissing you harder, lifting herself higher, pulling more and more of your dick back out as it throbs and grows thicker in the freedom of the air—

And then, chuckling, she rears back and plunges the full length of your thickening cock into herself again. She sits hard back onto your cock, your tip spreading her wider and wider, plowing deeper and deeper. Your shaft, thicker than with the first thrust, spreads her even wider as it barrels into her.

She breathes out a hungry moan through open mouth as she feels the sheer mass of your dick moving through her.

She doesn’t give you time to wonder at the deliciously squeezing tightness of her, her hands are on your chest again. She’s lifting back off of your dick again. Your shaft is sliding back through her again. You’re groaning. She’s kissing you. You’re kissing her. Your groan becomes a growl and you feel your cock thicken again, lengthen again.

She’s bearing down on it again. Or trying to. She gasps and looks down at you.

“How?”

It’s your turn to smirk, but before you have time to gloat, she’s pushing down. Hard. Your cock barrels up into her, squeezed so tightly that you gasp as she forces it back in, all the way in.

Your tip comes up against the deepest, burning depths of her and still she bears down onto you, forcing all of it in. Your tip pushes harder and harder, squeezed harder and harder.

She’s straddling your hips once more, sitting atop you, sucking in air through open throat. She’s quaking around you, her body convulsing, the convulsions squeezing up and down around your cock’s throbbing shaft.

You’re both breathing hard, panting at the mounting pleasure passing between you.

“Not yet, warrior, not yet,” she growls, leaning forward to bare her teeth at you.

She must have heard the deep rumbling in your chest. She must have felt it travel down your stomach, rumble up through the girth of your cock, all the way up to the tip shoved hard up into her very depth.

She lifts herself again, your cock sliding out, raging along the inside of her, her body shivering around it, then she’s forcing it back in, sliding it deep all the way, sitting hard against you. She’s lifting up, forcing cock out, sitting back, forcing cock in, sitting hard, lifting fast, sitting faster. Your cock thunders in and out and in and out, bending back and forward along the inside of her body as she leans against you and pushes down onto you.

She’s moaning loud, open-mouthed, her moans rising in volume and pace, and she’s pounding you. You’re squirming under her, incapable of anything other than feeling the fire spreading through your entire body as she fucks you, really fucks you—

Until, suddenly, without warning, she stops. 

Your eyes fly open and find her smirking down at you, biting her lower lip. For all her appearances of aloofness, her cheeks are red with the heat of intense pleasure.

“Not yet.”

You raise a brow at her, panting, feeling your cock thundering away inside of her burning flesh.

She lifts herself up once more, and the sensation pulls your head back against the cushion, flutters your eyes closed briefly—

The tip pulls out and your cock, heavy in this massive erection, thumps down against the cushion before springing up to press itself at her.

You look back up at her, growling. “What are you d—” you begin. 

She cuts you off by standing and slapping your cock. It bounces against your stomach before rising to tower up into the chill air, waving as it throbs, raging.

“I want you to take me,” she growls down at you, her body composed entirely of poise. “Take me like a prisoner.”

“I—what?”

“Take me like a fucking prisoner,” she repeats. “Or can you not even move? Pathetic. Some warrior you are.”

She starts to turn away from you.

You catch her. You’re standing over her, your cock pointing hard into her side.

She looks up at you, eyes wide, before immediately regaining her self-control.

“I am a Lady of the enemy and you have just captured my estate. You will fuck me like my station demands, barbarian. I’m a Lady of station, but there’s nobody around to hear me scream.”

You bare your teeth in a wolf’s grin and grab a fistful of her ass. Your cock rears up at you. You pick her up and put her over her shoulder. She squeals.

Your dick bounces heavy against your thigh, your stomach, as you walk her to the bed. You set her down fast, though not to hurt her, and turn her around. You let your hands be rough. She makes little sounds of protest, but you know she wants it like this. You bend her over against the bed and spread her legs with your feel. You press her hard against the mattress with one hand on her back and grip her ass with the other. You give it a slap and she gasps, pleasure dripping from the sound.

Your cock roars up at you and you grip it near the tip. You step toward her and push the tip against her, not bothering to take it slow. You shove the tip in. She gasps. You laugh, deep and dark in your chest. You thrust hard into her, the sheer mass of your cock’s girth pushing her harder into the mattress. You thrust again and again, not pulling back, just thrusting, pushing more and more and more shaft into her, more, deeper and deeper and deeper. She gasps with every powerful thrust, each one of her gasps punctuated by the pounding that’s jolting her body.

There, it’s nearly all the way in. Just a little more shaft…thrust…thrust. The tip presses hard against the final reaches of her. Thrust, harder, harder. The rest of your shaft slides in. You’re balls-deep, just as before.

She shudders and moans loud into the mattress before twisting around to look at you. To look at where you’ve completely buried your cock.

You thrust your hips hard into her ass and she gasps shakily, filling her lungs completely.

“I’ll give you what you deserve for your defiance, my Lady,” you growl over her.

Her body quakes and tightens around your cock. Her tongue flashes out and she licks her chin, sucking as though she wants something in her mouth. That’ll have to wait for another time.

You push her ass into the mattress with both hands and pull your cock out hard and fast. Her wetness grows by the heartbeat, allowing your girth to slide deliciously out and then deliciously in as you thrust hard over and over and over, plowing into her and then pulling back, back some more, nearly pulling the tip free. You thrust and pull and thrust and pull, thick and hot and deep, pushing her body to its limits. 

She’s moaning open-mouthed, her head reared back, her throat open to match her pussy as you pound thick into her. The bed squeaks hard against the floor with each one of your powerful strokes into her, with each time your massive girth pulls back out.

You’re growling openly, holding nothing back. She’s moaning to a fever-pitch. You’re thrusting, pounding, thrusting, the power of your cock sliding in and out ramming to fill and empty and fill her completely. Thrust, pull, thrust, pull, thrust, thrust, thrust, thrust—

agonizing pleasure erupts through you—

thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thru—

you’re roaring on top of her, your hands pressing her lower back into the mattress, your thrusts pinning her against the edge of the bed as she screams and convulses hard around you, climaxing—

thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thrust thru—

you fall against her, your legs unable to hold you upright as you continue to thrust into her—

that gurgling release tunnels hot and thick through your cock, ripping through the length of your shaft as her body squeezes you tighter and tighter and you thrust deeper and deeper against the ends of her—

you’re gushing hard against her, thrusting, thrusting—

your fluids gush down around the raging shaft of your cock—

and spatter your knees—

thrust, thrust, thrust….

She’s panting and moaning hard into the mattress, quivering tightly around you, still coming down from the height of her pleasure.

You manage to thrust for her a few more times. Her body writhes as you take her back up to the height of agonizing euphoria. Thrust, thrust, another deep thrust.

She moans out, loud, long, her body clamping down around you until you can’t move you cock at all.

This ultimate tightness has you falling hard against her again, your cock spurting harder into her, squirting the last dregs of your seed into her. You’re crying out, open-throated, on top of her.

Once you can both breathe enough to see the room around you, you pick her up in your arms and gently pull your cock out of her. She lets it go. It slides free to hang limp between your thighs. You place her on the bed and lay down beside her. She pulls herself against you, clinging to you as she pants.

“You…are free to come…back…anytime you like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the third in a series of interlocked pieces. Some of the following stories occur relatively soon after those preceding, while others may occur after long gaps of time. This is a piece of original erotic fiction of which I am the sole creator.
> 
> I work to create safe, informed, and consensual sexual situations in my erotic works, while still implementing elements of fantasy and the occasional sub/dom dynamic. I believe we all need to do our parts to create safe, informed, and consensual environments and discussions surrounding sex. Then we can have some real fun! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the first in a series of interlocked pieces. Some of the following stories occur relatively soon after those preceding, while others may occur after long gaps of time. This is a piece of original erotic fiction of which I am the sole creator.
> 
> I work to create safe, informed, and consensual sexual situations in my erotic works while still implementing elements of fantasy and the occasional sub/dom dynamic. I believe we all need to do our parts to create safe, informed, and consensual environments and discussions surrounding sex. Then we can have some real fun!  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hold a BFA in Creative Writing, and this story was an exercise in using some of the schooling that I'll spend the rest of my life attempting to pay off. Woooo-hoooo for crippling existentialism!


End file.
